To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic having increased since commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed.
The LTE standards, 4G mobile communication of the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), support sponsored data connectivity in which a service provider may pay a mobile communication fee for a terminal using a service. In the sponsored data connectivity standards, a sponsor makes a business contract with a mobile network operator and pays a mobile communication fee for a service of a specific application service provider (ASP) used by a subscriber. The sponsor and the ASP may be separate operators or an identical operator. The sponsor or the ASP exchange information about a policy and charging rules function (PCRF), a policy, and charging of an operator network through an application function (AF) of the 3GPP standards.
However, the sponsored data connectivity standards assume that users have already subscribed to a mobile network operator, thus failing to provide a technique for sponsoring a mobile communication fee for users or terminals not subscribing to a mobile communication network operated by the mobile network operator. Considering the recent increasing demands for portable terminals needing sponsored Internet connection, including portable electronic book terminals, the conventional sponsored data connectivity standards, which essentially need subscriptions to mobile network operators, do not sufficiently provide user convenience.